Rurouni Kenshin: Shadows of the Past
by Tifa-is-hot
Summary: A meibu wolf by the name of Okita decides to take out Kenshin. An unlikely alliance is formed, a wolf is injured, and a classic love is tainted. See ova's for spoiler free. Please R&R!
1. Fight for life!

Shadows of the Past  
A fan.fic by Seth melchor  
Prologue: Discovery  
Kenshin walked down the streets of Tokyo. He was out to get the tofu for miss. Kaoru. As he wandered the streets, he heard a young boy say strange things. "Please, I can get the money, I promise, I won't let you down, Okita!" "That man!" Kenshin exclaimed. "That was the leader of the third division of the Shinsengumi! Okita Soushi was one of the younger leaders, but he had an excellent technique, and was trained under Saito! I my self must admit that he quite possibly could have defeated Saito, that I did." "Wait. he was said to have died many years ago, I believe, of a dangerous virus."  
Chapter 1: To die, or to fight.  
Kenshin finished his errands, and walked slowly back to the Kamiya dojo, when he heard a man walking slowly behind him. In an instant, a narrow needle glide, Kenshin moving just in time to dodge the attack. Immediately after, he drew his blade, and turned amazingly quick. He saw a man, a man with a strange weapon, a three bladed weapon bound to his glove. In the other hand a chain. The man's face was covered. "Another man from the revolution, could it be?" he thought. The man charged Kenshin, but Kenshin wasn't as skilled as he was in the revolution, and was caught off guard, paying for his unwariness with a needle-like blade in his arm. Kenshin, recognizing the technique, knew he had little time until he was infected with the lethal poison in the dart. He ripped it out, and calling upon the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui Sen, slashing from the air, after jumping far up. The assassin skillfully dodged it, to Kenshin surprise. The man turned, hurling another dart, which Kenshin deflected with ease. He then went postal with his Zantetsu, which he used to break his enemies iron. The man had no longer his glove blade. Kenshin then proceeded to attack the man with a combo of blows, knocking him around.  
From far of in the distance, a man about thirty watched the man he knew as Hitokiri Battousai beat the holy shit out of the assassin. The man was disappointed. Over the last ten years he had been honing his skills, and it looked like the man he longed to destroy had become a Ronin. "Oh well," the man thought. "It will give me the excuse to kill his friends."  
The wind rustled the leaves silently. The moon light up the Kamiya 


	2. Battle In the Moonlight

Shadows of the Past  
A fan.fic by Seth melchor  
Prologue: Discovery  
Kenshin walked down the streets of Tokyo. He was out to get the tofu for miss. Kaoru. As he wandered the streets, he heard a young boy say strange things. "Please, I can get the money, I promise, I won't let you down, Okita!" "That man!" Kenshin exclaimed. "That was the leader of the third division of the Shinsengumi! Okita Soushi was one of the younger leaders, but he had an excellent technique, and was trained under Saito! I my self must admit that he quite possibly could have defeated Saito, that I did." "Wait. he was said to have died many years ago, I believe, of a dangerous virus."  
Chapter 1: To die, or to fight.  
Kenshin finished his errands, and walked slowly back to the Kamiya dojo, when he heard a man walking slowly behind him. In an instant, a narrow needle glide, Kenshin moving just in time to dodge the attack. Immediately after, he drew his blade, and turned amazingly quick. He saw a man, a man with a strange weapon, a three bladed weapon bound to his glove. In the other hand a chain. The man's face was covered. "Another man from the revolution, could it be?" he thought. The man charged Kenshin, but Kenshin wasn't as skilled as he was in the revolution, and was caught off guard, paying for his unwariness with a needle-like blade in his arm. Kenshin, recognizing the technique, knew he had little time until he was infected with the lethal poison in the dart. He ripped it out, and calling upon the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui Sen, slashing from the air, after jumping far up. The assassin skillfully dodged it, to Kenshin surprise. The man turned, hurling another dart, which Kenshin deflected with ease. He then went postal with his Zantetsu, which he used to break his enemies iron. The man had no longer his glove blade. Kenshin then proceeded to attack the man with a combo of blows, knocking him around.  
From far of in the distance, a man about thirty watched the man he knew as Hitokiri Battousai beat the holy shit out of the assassin. The man was disappointed. Over the last ten years he had been honing his skills, and it looked like the man he longed to destroy had become a Ronin. "Oh well," the man thought. "It will give me the excuse to kill his friends."  
The wind rustled the leaves silently. The moon light up the Kamiya Dojo and as it glistened in the moonlight Kenshin awoke. He wandered outside, wondering what awoke him. He heard a voice, voices of men. "I say we kill him," one said. "There is no way that the Hitokiri Battousai can be slain." "Relax, Okita guaranteed we would win, we are the wolves, the meibu wolves!  
Chapter 2: Battle in the Moonlight  
Kenshin gripped tightly his blade, the reverse blade sword, in the stance of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Sou Ryu Sen, an attack using Kenshin's reverse blade, and his sheath. He heard a small creak. He moved to the side, and hit fiercely the first meibu wolf. He then performed the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do Ryu San, and used the chunks of earth to hurl at the other four.  
The first drew his blade, and the others drew shurikens, blades, and shields. The Hitokiri attacked, forcing the Battousai to move to the left, so they thought. Kenshin countered with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui Sen, driving the blunt side of his sword into a meibu wolf's shoulder. The others charged.  
Kenshin moved with godlike speed. Countering with the Zantetsu, breaking that mans sword. He charged the other, in frenzy. He used the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Sou Sen, in which Kenshin slashes one hundred times. The man fell slowly, and looked clearly knocked out. The other two attacked at once, and Kenshin used the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Kan Sen. He hurled at the two men, and he was behind them, they were falling. At the last second he twisted, blade in hand, knocking not only the blood out of them, but also the living shit. He took the least damaged man, and demanded who sent him. " I was sent by the honorable lord Okita, and will die before I let you do anything!" A dart entered Kenshin's neck. He slid softly to the floor.  
He awoke lying in chains. He smelt pig, and sweat. He reached for his sword, which was not there. He tried to break the chains, to strong. He slipped into a deep sleep, and awoke once more In a forest, with his sword. 


End file.
